


When did you fall out of love (with her)?

by shootfortherarls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi Steve representation :), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, I don’t condone cheating but it’s for the fic, Idk if this is sad I just kept listening to fall out of love by Alesia Cara and this happened, Kinda an AU I guess, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Season 3 wrecked my heart, billy is soft for steve, im sorry, ive been gone for a while but season 3 awoke me, no upside down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: I don’t really condone cheating but something has to cheer me up after Season 3 :) this show Fucking ruined my life :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really condone cheating but something has to cheer me up after Season 3 :) this show Fucking ruined my life :)

Steve didn’t really know love until he met Nancy Wheeler, she was essentially, his ‘dream’ girl, nice and shy, an angelic like face with an innocent gleam to her. She got straight A’s, she focused on getting into her dream school and landing her dream job at a news company. She was everything a guy could want and Steve Harrington had her. He was lucky—it’s what most people would tell him. 

And he felt lucky, he felt lucky that Nancy had wanted him back and he was able to kiss her and hold her at night, no one else, he was beyond lucky.

Summer in Hawkins, Indiana couldn’t had come fast enough, Steve and Nancy were going into their senior year, the year when they need to get their shit together, more specifically Steve’s shit, he had no clue what he was doing after high school, his dad, being the asshole he is had blatantly told him he wouldn’t help Steve anymore and Steve had wished his dad could’ve gave him this attitude sophomore year so Steve could’ve had time getting used to not having any help and maybe he would’ve tried harder in school, so Steve’s struggling in life itself but he has Nancy who is smart and capable of helping him, it’s what he keeps telling himself because Nancy has all her shit together and she seems to be moving forward in life and Steve’s staggering behind, he can’t really help it, so he decides to focus on enjoying his last summer before he’s officially an adult in the real world. 

Steve and Nancy decide to go to the new community pool that opened up, it’s filled with annoying kids and Steve wonders if he should even go because does he really want to deal with kids splashing water on him when he has a pool at his house? But then there’s Nancy, who thinks the sun will give her a better tan at this pool than Steve’s house because steve’s House ‘has too many trees’ said Nancy. So Steve follows his tiny girlfriend to a corner of the community pool with multiple chairs laid out and they both set their belongings down as they begin to settle on the hot plastic seats, another downside to public pools.

”Steve can you go see if the water is cold for me, I don’t want to be too surprised when I get in?” Nancy questions as she begins to rub sunscreen on her arms.

Steve huffs and pads over to the edge of the pool, where there’s less kids but still, kids. He dips his toe in and wiggles it a little to test how it feels, Steve doesn’t expect to hear a small laugh near his ear, well not next to his ear, but close enough that it causes him to flinch a little and lose his footing, as he prepares for the embrace of him falling front forward into the pool, he feels strong hands grabbing his shoulders and he knows for a fact it’s not Nancy of course, because these hands are large and strong, these hands feel like they could easily push Steve in the pool if they want to but instead they’ve caught him. Steve squints his eyes as the sun overshines the person in front of him and he sees an unfamiliar face. 

“You alright pretty boy?” 

The guy has a small smirk lingering on his face, a smirk that Steve can’t help but store in the back of his head, he doesn’t know why his eyes focus on that small movement but it does and Steve feels like it will be something that will most likely stay with him.

”Yeah, yeah, I’m good, thought I was gonna fall there so thanks,”

Steve mutters as he looks down awkwardly because the guy still is holding his shoulders and Steve’s not really sure what to do in this situation because he’s grateful he saved him from embarrassing himself in front of the whole town, which yes, might be an exaggeration but this pool is the new talk and Steve wouldn’t be surprised if this is more than half of the people in Hawkins at this pool. 

“I’d be more careful next time, wouldn’t want your hair or face getting messed up,” 

It’s obvious the guy is trying to fuck with Steve, Steve understands that, he gets it, he does, but Steve doesn’t know him and he doesn’t like he snide comments so all he really does is roll his eyes at the guy in front of him, he doesn’t know Steve and Steve doesn’t know him so what’s the point in getting worked up over nothing.

Steve slides past the guy and walks back over to Nancy to tell her about the water, she’s already looking in his direction, confusion on her face and Steve looks back at his previous spot and still notices the guy staring at him walking away, at this point Steve also realizes that he’s a lifeguard by the red shorts.

“Billy, there’s a ton of coke cans in the pool, can you get the net?” 

Steve sees another lifeguard call after the guy, whose name apparently is Billy and the guy turns around not before giving a final smirk in Steve’s direction as he walks off.

”Are you okay? That guy was kinda a creep huh?” Nancy asked as she follows Billy with her eyes. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what his problem was, but anyways, do you want me to get your back?” Steve questions grabbing the sunblock.

Nancy nods and flips over to her back, pressing her face to her towel that’s draped over the hot plastic seat and Steve , Steve gives one last lingering look at Billy, he’s a blonde, blonde and blue eyes, he’s a stereotypical muscled up guy, who knows he’s hot shit and Steve would hate him if Steve wasn’t exactly the same. Steve doesn’t realize he’s staring until Billy looks at him and they meet eyes, there’s that stupid smile again and Steve has to look away quickly to hide his flushed face. They should’ve never came to this stupid pool.

-

Hawkins is so small that even the slightest change in the town’s atmosphere is easily noticeable. When there’s a loud ass blue camaro riding up and down the streets at the dead of night, word travels fast and Steve found out it was the lifeguard named Billy that had been at the pool, people had not only noticed the blonde behind the wheel of the camaro, people took notice of the face and body that came with it. Steve doesn’t really understand the boundaries of when it comes to the talk of sexualities, his parents never really spoke badly of people with homosexual tendencies, but the people of Hawkins, never really liked to address the taboo topics in the world. So Steve wouldn’t really admit out loud that he’s had his fair share of a few wet dreams involving an eigth grade crush on a guy named Alex Buzzman or his slight crush on Johnny Depp in Nightmare on Elm Street, and he most certainly wouldn’t admit that he let his eyes linger a little too long on Billy’s biceps that day at the pool. He wouldn’t admit it because he has a girlfriend and he doesn’t even want to imagine the look his parents would give him if he suddenly admitted that that he wanted to suck a guy’s cock while also letting Nancy give him a handjob. They wouldn’t quite understand.

School is starting in less than two weeks when Steve lands himself a job at the mall as an ice cream scooper, it’s in a small shop on the first floor of the mall and he knows most people won’t come once winter hits which will be in a few months but he doesn’t care because he needs to save up some money to help himself financially after his final year. Most of the customers are teenage girls that came to giggle and talk about Steve as if he can’t hear them, then there’s the few housewives or old couples and on very rare occasions there’s the loud jocks that've come to mock Steve’s outfit, ‘King Steve has downgraded huh? Surprised Nancy still wants him’ those little comments push Steve a little closer to losing it at work but losing money isn’t worth it for a bunch of meathead jocks who he won’t speak to after high school, so he laughs off their comments and teases them back and they leave gleefully thinking that Steve is still loyal to them and their crew as yet Steve wishes that one of them would get their faces smashed in so they can understand what the real world is like when you speak to people outside of Hawkins, Hawkins kids won’t fight much but Steve can’t say the same about other states, it’s one of the reasons why he wants to move out of state, instead of close minded Hawkins, Indiana.

Steve’s adding a new batch of the Peppermint Stick ice cream and takes out the old batch to scrape the rest.

”Hey pretty boy, can I have a few samples?” 

Steve knows the voice, Steve’s sure every girl in Hawkins knows that voice now.

”My name is Steve, not pretty boy and we only give out two free samples, sorry,” Steve huffs as he looks in annoyance at Billy.

”I know your name pretty boy,” 

Billy’s grinning from ear to ear at Steve and Steve decides to ignore the warmth growing on his face, how does Billy know his name?

”I read your name tag” Billy leans over the counter and taps on the small sailor boat pin with steve’s name typed on the pin.

Steve ignores the touch of Billy’s finger and grabs two sample spoons for Billy’s requests. 

“Which ice cream do you want to sample Billy?” 

“Now, how do you know my name? Steve,”

Steve doesn’t even really know how to answer that question truthfully, how does he explain that he purposely stored Billy’s name on the back of his head that one time at the pool, and strained his ears to listen to the girls gossip about how hot Billy was.

“Hawkin’s small”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to post two chapters it was all gonna be one fic so here ya go:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it leaves off right from the end of the first chapter

“Hawkins is pretty small, which is why I know you’re Steve Harrington, pretty well known in this town huh? I hear all the girls giggling about your fluffy hair, and your pretty lips, they’re in love with you, it’s a shame you have Nancy Wheeler, your girlfriend? am I right? It’s kinda hard to resist a bunch of girls practically throwing themselves at you,” Billy doesn’t really make eye contact as he looks at the different flavors.

”It’s not hard when you love someone, I love Nancy, I wouldn’t want to ruin what we have, are you ready for your samples?” Steve tries to quicken Billy’s decision making, he’s almost done with his shift.

”C’mon Harrington, there’s always gonna be that one person that makes you rethink everything in life, let me get the uh, cinnamon roll sample,”

Billy finally looks up and he grins at Steve as he taps on the glass with the cinnamon roll ice cream behind it, Steve tries not to let Billy’s word’s affect him, Billy’s obviously never been in love, he doesn’t understand what it’s like to be in a relationship that you never want to ruin. Steve uses one of the sampling spoons to scoop a small piece of the ice cream onto the spoon before he’s holding it out for Billy. Billy grabs the small spoon and despite Steve’s best efforts, him and Billy brush finger tips, Steve doesn’t even really know why he was trying not to touch Billy, because Steve’s sure any girl in Hawkins would die to be in his place but he tried to avoid the physical contact, tried to avoid the small flutter in his stomach that occurred when their finger tips met, he tried to ignore the way Billy and him made eye contact after their fingers touched, he tried so hard to ignore it and yet it’s still replaying in his head as Billy licks at the small portion on the spoon.

”Nice and sweet, I don’t want another sample, gotta go work a late shift, I’ll see you around though, nice formally meeting you Harrington,” 

Just as fast as he came, Billy left, Steve doesn’t even realize that he was breathing differently until Billy leaves and he lets out a sigh of relief and yet again he’s not sure what he’s relieved of because Billy is obviously like those meathead jocks that just want to bother him so Steve decides to think about Nancy and the way he gets to hold her when she’s scared or the way she holds him when he’s in a bad place, he focuses on thinking about going to Nancy’s house after work like he has been doing ever since he got this job. Nancy makes it all worthwhile.

-

It isn’t long until Steve comes in contact with Billy again, he knew he’d see Billy in school, most people of Hawkins attend the same high school, even if the drive to school from your house was half an hour away, Hawkins was small and there was only one high school. Steve spots Billy in his gym, he decides to ignore the guy, but obviously Billy’s an ass who loves bothering Steve, and somehow Steve still finds the asshole pleasing to look at in gym, Steve still wouldn’t like to admit that. It’s the third week of school, most of his classes are next to Nancy’s so he walks her to her classes, the few classes that are far from his makes him late to his own class but he’d do it for Nancy. He’s late to his fifth period class,his last class, science, when he spots the familiar long blonde curls, Billy’s at his locker fixing his chain around his neck when he locks eyes with Steve above the locker, Steve wants to groan, to roll his eyes, he knows Billy’s going to comment on something, to rile Steve up.

But Steve passes Billy and Billy doesn’t even look up again and Steve doesn’t know why he’s overthinking that because he should be glad but he’s Steve and sometimes he’s a dumbass, he turns around to Billy and stares at him for a second, Billy looks good today, like he always looks good but billy’s wearing these sweatpants that hang low on his hips and a tight t-shirt, it’s so out of character yet Billy makes anything looks good and Steve kinda hates him for it.

”Aren’t you gonna say something shitty to me?” Steve questions as Billy continues to not acknowledge him.

Billy’s silent and then he makes eye contact again with Steve, this time through the tiny mirror he’s looking at in his locker. Steve looks down at his shoes awkwardly because it almsot feels like Billy is examining him, watching him so intensely that Steve wishes he hadn’t even said anything, he turns around to try to escape the situation, wants to fucking die in that moment because Billy’s obviously thinking Steve is obsessed with him.

”Do you wanna skip this period?” 

The question is so random and Billy’s asking him of all people if he wants to skip with him.

”Me?” Steve knows the questions is so dumb and Billy does his familiar smirk and wets his lip, Steve looks and quickly adverts his eyes.

”Yes, you, pretty boy, I’m not in the mood to hear Harris ramble on about stupid math equations I don’t give a fuck about so you wanna get out of here”

Billy’s attitude shows that he seems so done with school but he still keeps a smile on his face as he looks as Steve and Steve’s kinda glad that Billy can still force a smile as he talks to Steve.

”I mean, y-yeah I guess?” 

“Are you asking or are you coming Steve?” 

It’s kinda the first time Billy’s addressed him by Steve and looking at Billy’s face kinda makes him feel like the guy might actually need a break and if he wants Steve to be the one he takes a break with, Steve is so empathetic, stupid and so incredibly dumb that he’s agreeing to go with a guy he truly knows nothing about but Billy has this thing to him that makes Steve want to trust him and Steve would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about being alone with Billy and being able to just reach out and touch him, but then Steve will think about Nancy and the way Nancy helps him in calculus and the way Nancy reassures him that he’ll make it out of Hawkins and the way Nancy kisses him so softly as if he’ll break and then Steve doesn’t think about Billy, he pushes him in the back of his brain until the next time Steve is laying in bed with his hand down his pants and he’s imagining Billy’s hand instead, and Billy’s lips on his neck and he won’t ever speak about that to anyone and he’ll instead pretend that he came to thoughts of Nancy and definitely not Billy.

”I’ll go with you,” Steve nods nervously as Billy closes his locker and begins to walk silently, he doesn’t really look back to see if Steve is there but something tells him that Billy didn’t just pick anyone to skip with, and he definitely wasn’t planning on leaving the school without Steve in tow.

Billy leads them to one of the abandoned sheds behind the school, judging by the inside, Billy definitely made this spot his place to go when he skips or something, there’s an ashtray with old cigarette butts and there’s empty cans of Beer, Steve kinda wonders how bold Billy must be to just leave evidence of a misfit teen in a shed owned by the school, and Steve’s admiring the guy for that and he doesn’t even know why because that’s not something he should admire but Steve feels like he might admire anything that Billy does just because he’s Billy. 

“You can sit anywhere, sorry for the mess, kinda been coming here a lot lately,” Billy mutters as he plops down on a plastic crate.

Steve settled on sitting on an old large bucket that probably was used for planting judging by the residue of dirt and then he just sits there in silence with Billy Hargrove, Billy’s lighting a cigarette and smoking in silence, Steve’s staring at the way Billy’s lips wrap around the small object, Billy’s lips were perfect, small, not exactly plump but plump enough that Steve understands why girls go crazy about the guy. Billy’s suddenly holding the cigarette out for him and Steve, this time, doesn’t try to avoid making contact with Billy, he kinda wants to, he’s kinda dying for it if he were being honest. He decides to ignore the way Billy had scooted closer on the crate when handing over the cigarette and he desperately tries not to notice that their feet were now touching as Steve grasped the cigarette, brushing fingertips so lightly that Steve would think he even imagined that slight touch.

”Thanks,” Steve says quietly as he takes a puff of the cigarette.

Billy shrugs as if to say no problem and then he casually just watches Steve wrap his ips around the cigarette to take another drag, Steve yet again feels watched and judged by Billy, he holds out the cigarette to see if Billy wants it back but to his surprise Billy just shakes his head no and Steve looks off to the side as if he can’t feel Billy’s blue eyes burning into the side of his face, as if he can’t feel Billy’s foot inch further up his ankle, what the fuck is Steve supposed to do in this situation?

”So what made Steve ‘the king’ Harrington decide to skip with me today?” 

Steve looks at Billy slowly to see Billy simply playing with the string on his sweatpants, Billy literally asked him to skip with him.

”Well I mean you asked, so,” Steve mutters as he looks at his feet that have now began a game of footsies with Billy.

” I mean you could’ve said no, you could’ve told me to fuck off or something but instead you just followed me, with no questions, is that what you usually do with just anyone?” Billy tone of voice is so low Steve has to take a moment to understand how to respond.

”No, I don’t usually do this with just anyone,” Steve finally meets eyes with Billy and Maybe there’s something in Steve’s eyes but Billy just silently grabs the cigarette and begins smoking it.

”Why do you love fucking with me? Like I know you do that to everyone but it seems like you bother me the most and like, I just want to know why ya know? What makes me so different?” Steve’s still looking at Billy and it seems to be Billy that’s avoiding eye contact now. He’s still silent as he takes another slow drag. Steve thinks he’s just gonna ignore the question until Billy sighs, reaches next to Steve’s hand to burn his cigarette in the ashtray and next to Steve’s face, in a simplistic tone, he finally speaks up.

”Because you’re pretty,” 

Steve kinda just stares because what kind of answer is that, and Steve’s thinking in the back of his head what would’ve happened if Nancy was there and heard another guy saying that to Steve but then Steve also figures that if anyone else was here, Billy wouldn’t say something like that and Steve also wouldn’t be nervously fidgeting his foot because he’s thinking about how pretty Billy would look sucking him off right now.

”Yeah, yeah, you call me a pretty boy all the time, is there another reason you like teasing me about every little thing that I do?” Steve nervously gulps and he knows Billy heard it because his eyes flicker to Steve’s throat and then his lips and back up to his eyes and Billy’s still inches away from Steve’s lips and Steve’s kinda wondering when Billy will just fucking go back to his spot, but Billy is Billy and he’s still speaking to Steve, this time he’s slightly smiling, his eyes are dead set on meeting Steve’s eyes and Steve’s not going to look away again so he decides to continue his staring contest with Billy Hargrove.

”No, no, I mean you are actually so fucking pretty, I just love getting you so annoyed that your face turns this shade of red that I can’t even describe, it’s just so hot because it’s you, Steve and when we’re playing basketball, do you really think my team always puts me on blocking you, even though you’re like the fifth best player on your team? I choose to do that because I love feeling you try your very best to shoot the ball, and your face gets nice and close to mine but obviously I always knock the ball out your hands and then you make this face, this face, I can’t even describe it, you just wrinkle your eyebrows and toss your hair back and I can tell you want to punch me but then you’ll look at me and your facial expression changes and I can never ever pin point what it is but all I know is I fucking love it, I would fucking die to see you look at me like that every day, so is that what you want to hear, king Steve? That I annoy the fuck out of you just to get one of those looks or one response from you because you seem to be like one of the best things to ever happen in this shithole?”

Billy’s stare is so intense that Steve feels like if he’ll blink, it will break the imaginary strand that’s holding their eyes open, so Steve looks at Billy’s lips and and sees the small lines that are imprinted on Billy’s lips, sees a tiny freckle on the corner of Billy’s mouth and Steve should be fucking responding to the whole speech that Billy gave and yet he can’t think, because he’s focused on that damn freckle by Billy’s mouth and then Billy’s licks his bottom lip and Steve looks back up at the blue eyes still entranced on his face and Billy has this look in his eye that just screams that he wants Steve to say something and it almost seems like fear peeks through, Steve wants to respond but he can’t so he lets his body do what it wants because he’s stuck and has no clue what to fucking do.

He kisses Billy, like actually kisses him, his lips meet Billy’s and he can taste the hint of coke that Billy must’ve drank at lunch and he can taste nicotine lingering in Billy’s mouth and then he feels Billy’s tongue come in contact with his and it’s like Steve’s thrown into reality, and by thrown, Steve means he’s literally been picked up and tossed into the harsh reality of his life.

”B-Billy, I have a girlfriend, Nancy, and I love her, I-I’m sorry,” 

Steve’s face is still inches away from Billy and they’re both breathing harder than they ever even breathe at basketball practice, Steve doesn’t think it’s from kissing too long, he knows it’s from the adrenaline and rush of finally getting with someone you’ve wanted for a while, he knows that feeling, he’s lived that feeling, he had it with Nancy and now, Billy.

”Steve, I’m a fucking asshole, I’m like one of the douchiest people I know, and I know for a fact that if I cared about someone having a girlfriend or boyfriend, I wouldn’t had gone after you, and you kissed back so obviously we’re on the same page, is it so bad if we just act on it, just for one day?” 

Billy’s eyes scream with ferocity, he’s basically sitting next to Steve now and his hands, unknowingly to Steve, were placed so softly against Steve’s face that Steve wouldn’t even believe it was Billy Hargrove he was kissing, for a moment it felt like Nancy. 

Nancy. Sweet, innocent Nancy who wouldn’t even think to break up with Steve because she would never want to hurt anyone, Nancy who’s probably wondering what Steve was doing right now in his science class, Nancy who Steve was cheating on with Billy Hargrove right now. Nancy. Who Steve was going to push to the back of his mind as he slowly inched closer to Billy again.

”Fuck, I’ve been dying to do this,” 

Steve grips Billy’s long curls, tangles his fingers in the soft locks, they smell like men’s cologne and smoke and it makes so much sense because it’s Billy, a guy, and not Nancy, a girl. Billy grins as he slides his hands down Steve’s neck and grips Steve’s waist, Steve feels Billy brush his tongue against his lip and smiles as he tastes the familiar taste of the smoke from not too long ago, Billy was just so manly, and so strong and so, Billy, that it was just amazing.

”You’re so fucking hot Billy, oh my god,”

Steve mutters into the kiss as he feels Billy knead at his hips, Steve’s never really been with a guy, he’s watched plenty of gay pornos he’s somehow found on TV, after many hours of searching and it’s not quite shocking when he feels just how hard Billy is when his hands reach for Billy’s thigh for support.

”Fuck, Steve I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you, in those tight little blue swim trunks, god, I just wanted to know what you’d look like on my cock, how you’d sound cumming while I fucked you, fuck I’m so hard,” Billy’s rambling, Billy never talks this much and it’s mind blowing, it’s hot.

”Billy, god, I’ll Cum just from you talking like that, shit,”

and Steve’s leaking, he feels his cock straining against his tight ass jeans and he looks down to prepare to adjust himself but then he sees Billy’s cock pressing against the grey sweatpants, Billy was big, Steve could tell, and Steve has been wanting this since he first saw Billy at the pool so he wasn’t going to let this chance slip by, by just ogling at Billy’s cock through the sweatpants. Steve swings his leg over Billy’s lap and closes his thighs around Billy’s lap, he lets Billy’s hands gravitate towards his ass and if someone had told Steve that he would be hooking up with Billy Hargrove in the abandoned shed behind his school in 50 degree weather as his girlfriend takes her calculus test right now, he would never believe it.

”Steve, I need to cum, fuck,” Billy’s mouthing at his neck, and Steve grips Billy’s shoulder as he tests out grind against Billy’s lap.

Billy lets out another groan and he thrust up against Steve’s ass as Steve moans at the feeling of Billy’s breath against his throat and Billy’s dick pressing harder, it’s like an image out of one of his wildest fantasies, just having Billy Hargrove kiss him was something Steve’s going to store in the back of his head when he’s alone at night and no one can hear him whisper Billy’s name as he softly cums.

”Pull down your sweatpants a little Billy, I want to try something,”

Steve doesn’t know why he expects Billy to be like ‘no’ and try to take control but Billy doesn’t, he listens to Steve and his cock springs free and it’s like everything Steve expected and more, it’s thciker than what he expected and Steve never thought he’d be on the receiving end but as he sees Billy’s cock pulsating at the tip and cum oozes down and leaks over Billy’s full balls, he wants to know in tha moment, what it feels like to have Billy Hargrove balls deep in you and filling you to the brim, and Steve feels his own cock twitch at the thought, he pulls out his cock and sees Billy’s eyes follow his movement, if Billy’s listening for the first time to Steve, Steve should take this chance.

”Touch yourself Billy, and look at me while you do it,”

Steve whispers as Billy’s hands grip the base of his cock, Steve meets eyes with Billy and he’s not really sure if it’s hitting Billy as much as it hits him but they both gasp at the intimacy, Steve’s mouth drops open and Billy takes that opportunity to do one kitten lick to Steve’s tongue, it’s so fucking filthy and innocent at the same time.

”You taste so sweet babe, so fucking good, I fucking wish I was cumming in your mouth, I would lick all the cum off your tongue, make you swallow some of it, fuck,” Billy moans as he jerks his dick off faster, Steve copies his actions, letting Billy’s words take more of an effect on his cock.

”I’d so let you Billy, I’d let you cum any and everywhere, as long as I get to taste your cum, I’d swallow everything you gave me, and still would beg for more, just because it’s you, I’d never let anyone else do that,” Steve’s staring into Billy’s half lidded eyes and both their mouths are dropped open, their cocks sound so wet together, so fucking wet, you would think that they already came.

”Fuck I’m so close, tell me how much you want me to fuck you Steve, fuck, I bet you feel so good baby,” Steve looks down at Billy’s red tip and Steve’s in the same condition in his opinion

”I want you inside me so bad Billy, so fucking bad it hurts, every time I fuck Nancy, I just think about if you were there instead, fucking me from behind, no condoms, just raw fucking, fuck I’d let you cum inside me Billy, I’d let you fucking explode, just leave me leaking, I wouldn’t even care if you made me cum, I’d just want to get a chance to have Billy Hagrove’s cum inside me, Nancy would leave me so quick if she knew that her boyfriend was imaging another guy fucking him while he fucked her, is it bad that it turns me on more, knowing I’m gonna cum with you while my girlfriend’s in school, waiting for me to walk her to my car? Is it bad I want you to cum on me and leave your dried up cum in my underwear so when I pick her up, i’ll Still be nice and wet with your cum,” 

Billy’s groaning as he throws his head forward and bites down on Steve’s shoulder as he cums, spurt after spurt of warm cum hitting steve’s dick, Steve doesn’t hesitate to swipe up Billy’s cum and touch his tongue to it, Billy now watches that movement.

”I could cum again just from that image Steve,” Billy grins as he watches Steve’s hips jerk forward, he’s close to cumming too.

Billy wraps his hands around Steve’s hand and then they’re moving in the same rhythm, Steve presses his forehead against Billy’s and Billy stares in awe, Steve’s moans sound even better than he could ever imagine. 

“Cum for me Steve, cum knowing that you just cheated on Nancy with me, you made out with me, you licked my cum and now you’re going to cum on my hand, every time you’re with her, you’ll always think of me because you love the rush of his, the thrill of knowing you could get caught, you fucking love everything about this, you’re just filthy,”

Billy whispers it and stares so intensely at Steve yet again that Steve lets every word flow through his ears and he grips Billy with one hand as he closes his eyes and cums, he feels Billy’s breath hitting his cheeks, he knows he’s breathing the same way and it makes him feel hotter knowing that Billy could feel every little movement occurring in his body as he came.

Steve sees his cum on Billy’s limp cock and he wonders for a second if Billy will clean it up or will he just pull his sweatpants up and move on with his day, knowing that Steve’s cum is on his dick but then Steve thinks the same thing is going to happen to him and he feels like it’ll be a thing him and Billy will keep between each other because they both know it’s something that would remind each other of what happened in the shed and what they’ll use to get themselves off at night when they’re both done pretending that the only thing that makes them cum is pussy.

Steve slides off of Billy and the atmosphere has obviously changed, Steve feels it, and knows Billy can feel it too. Except it’s not really awkwardness or happiness even, if like this giddy feeling. They’re both radiating and buzzing. They have this secret, that no one knows and it’s hot and new and Steve definitely shouldn’t feel like that, he should feel empathetic because that’s what he always thought of himself, but he doesn’t and he knows Billy doesn’t because when they look at each other with soft lazy smiles, they never speak on the guilt of hooking up while one has a girlfriend, they simply plan the next time this will happen. Because there will be a next time and probably a time after that. And Steve wants to ask himself at what time did he think it was okay to cheat on Nancy, like somewhere in the back of his brain, he had to had been planning this prematurely whether he knew it or not and it’s like on instinct, his gut knew it was time, and then he wants to ask himself, does he still love Nancy? 

Or does he love Billy Hargrove, the guy he’s been obsessed with since the minute he laid eyes on him, because you can’t really love two people, so then that leads him to wondering if, this whole time he’s been trying to push every thought about Billy away, was he just trying to convince himself he still loved Nancy in those moments. Because Billy felt a lot like love, he thinks about the way Billy touches him in basketball and the way Billy looks at him when they make eye contact in the showers and the way Billy thinks about him once Billy finally verbally said it and Steve thinks that maybe it is love, because the way Billy was holding him right now in this moment, with strong arms wrapped around his waist and a head full of blonde hair resting on his shoulder, felt a lot like the way Nancy helps him with calculus and the way Nancy reassures him about getting out of Hawkins. So maybe Steve did start loving Billy before he knew it, and maybe at some point he stopped loving Nancy. 

Steve wonders if Billy knew this all along, because Maybe Billy always knew all along that Steve would pick him in the end.

Steve’s not sure of a lot of things, he’s not sure in calculus, he’s not sure he’ll be something after high school, he’s not sure if Nancy will ever forgive him when he tells her he no longer loves her, but he knows one thing for sure, Billy Hargrove was a force that took him by surprise and will help him in the end becuase Nancy was the old love that will always remain in the back of his head but Billy was the new love, the new love that Steve will always push to the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAD NO CLUE HOW TO END THIS AND I SUCK AT SEX SCENES ALRIGHT :((

**Author's Note:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER


End file.
